dream scape
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: YAOI just a little fic, kinda weird but funny RB YYY MM OH J? (who else is left?)


Kari: don't think any less of me for this story  
  
Yami k.: it is a little unusual... but have fun  
  
Kari: I don't own it  
  
Yami k.: mild lime  
  
**Start Story  
  
Jou stared at the patterns forming on the ceiling; they look on different forms in the half-light of the street lamp out side. When a car passed they resembled a bowl shape, then Yugi's hair. Jou stared at them well into the night, letting their ever-shifting forms lull him to the realm of the sleepers. The first tendrils of sleep touched his wary mind, they were warm and calling him into their gentle embrace. Jou let his tired eyes fall close and with a small smile he slipped from the daily troubles of his life.  
  
The small boy in the looked out from the bush at the blond that walked down the path. He smelled nice, like warm things, like live things. He sniffed delicately, taking in the smell letting it warm his body; it was intoxicating to have that smell.  
  
Jou walked absently through the park; this dream was different. He looked at the sky; the purple light shaded his face and caused his hair to glow. Purple sky, how pretty, this was a pretty dream; it was cold out though. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body, surprised to find he was not wearing a shirt. He continued to walk down the single winding path, lined in weird bushes that sported red berries the size of apples- the occasional one had purple stripes. He couldn't shake the feeling that some one was following him, but he couldn't see anyone. So he continued down the path.  
  
Late again he muttered looking at the watch on his tanned wrist, it had mice chasing each other around the circle, when ever the one in the back would catch up they would exchange in a passionate kiss, until the one wearing the watch would growl and tap it. They were doing it again, Yami growled and tapped the watch, they squeaked angrily and began running again. He looked at the path, there was no sign of him, he was starting to get annoyed. A noise brought him out of his contemplation of his watch. He looked up and found the eyes, not that of what he was waiting for, but nice eyes nonetheless.  
  
"Hello there" Yami said his voice was like dark chocolate, smooth and deep.  
  
"Uhhh" Jou was about to greet the strange boy in the tuxedo; he looked like Yami, sounded like Yami, must be Yami. The Yami that Jou knew would never wear a tux and sit at a table with a big pink cake. Jou blinked slightly at the sight when he was interrupted.  
  
"Isn't he cute? Ne Yami?" A figure emerged from behind the blonde, coming out of the shadow of the taller boy. He was short, wearing white pants and white bunny ears poked out from his wild hairstyle.  
  
"Yes he is" Yami agreed, looking at Jou, then garnet eyes slid over to Yugi "You are late"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Yugi said looking at Yami with big eyes, they welled with fake tears that poured down his cheeks, in deep blue rivets. That shade of blue struck Jou in a weird way, he couldn't place it but it was there.  
  
Yami rose silently and walked over to Yugi, pulling the little bunny into his arms he lapped up the tears.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered. Pulling away and licking his lips, the tears had a lemony tang to them- exquisite. "Have some tea with me" He led Yugi over to the table where there was tea set up.  
  
"Can the sweet one join us? I bet he tastes like puppies" Yugi purred holding out one gloved hand to the shivering blond. He looked to the purple sky that was slowing taking on a teal tint.  
  
"Yes he can join us" Yami smiled and Jou was struck with the feeling of being trapped in a mousetrap. He smiled weakly and followed the two to the table. Yami pulled a teacup out of his pocket; it was not chipped at all despite that Yami's clothes were tight. He pulled two more cups out of the same pocket and poured them with a bright red, polka doted liquid into the cup and handed one to Jou, the other to Yugi, and sipped out of his own. Jou timidly drank a mouthful, it was pleasantly warm until he swallowed it and it suffused a coldness that spread from his stomach to the tips of his toes. He shivered and looked up where Yugi drained his in all one gulp.  
  
Yami looked deep in his eyes, fire red burning into his own "he is waiting for you" Jou stared into those eyes and the words wrapped around him, caressing his ears. He drank those words in and a warm replaced cold left in his veins from the drink. He was drowning, and those words were pinning his arms to his sides, impossible for him to save himself, just flow along in the words. Yami blinked and Jou breathed in, he choked. The air was rushing in and out erratically, shaking he tried to meet Yami's eyes again, to ask what that that was all about. Yami would not meet his eyes; the tux-clad boy was staring at the bunny-boy now. Time seemed to slow down, Jou watched in mild interest Yugi, in freeze frame moved closer and closer to Yami. Their lips met and everything was catapulted forward and Yugi and fast motion Yami tore at each other's clothing. Viscous animals driven only by the basic needs, Jou couldn't tear his eyes away form the scene before him that was slowing down to the normal time frame.  
  
The last thing Jou saw as he walked away from the scene was Yugi pressed down on table he had been sitting at minutes before, Yami on top of him hungrily devouring his lips. He walked away looking again at the bushed that lined the path he walked on. He felt like that girl in the wizard of Oz, everything was familiar, the faces were, but everything was different, not the same.  
  
Down and down the path he walked, hours it felt like, that passed by like seconds to him. On and on, the strange plants never loosing his interest, never once thinking of stopping. Faint music reached his ears, so faint hardly even there, weaving in and out of the playful wind. He moved towards the source of the music, attention caught like a fly in a web he moved closer, until the stray notes combined forming a familiar melody. Jou was momentary caught off guard when the notes came together, everyone knew this song but why was it playing here? Moving closer and closer he hummed along, EVERYONE knew this song; it played in every club and at every party.  
  
"You've gota go to the YMCA," both boys sang along, one deep and rusty, the other smooth and seductive. Jou looked on in interest as the two on the dance floor among the trees danced, sweaty bodies moving to the invisible beat, the blood of the song that kept them moving. Jou could feel it pull him in too, an endless whirlpool, daring him to jump in to lose himself in the music. Moving out of the trees he slowly began to swing his hips in time with the music. The two already on the floor grinned at him and danced harder, sweaty bodies twisting and turning, the two moving closer coming in for the kill. Jou gasped as warm flesh touched his own, hands ghosting down his sides, eliciting tingles down his spine.  
  
"We are glad you could join us Jou" Otogi breathed into his ear, warm breath tingling the small hairs there.  
  
"Very glade" Honda also said grinning to match that of his dance partner.  
  
"Would you like to watch us as well?" Otogi broke off and moved to stand in front of Jou who yet again watched in interest. Honda soon joined Otogi and the two danced, hypnotizing Jou with the way that both topless bodies ground and whined together. Unable to pin point where the one boy ended and the other began. He watched, mouths met and mingled into one, hands roamed like fleeting birds over chests, legs, arms, necks and asses. He couldn't see it but tongues were also caressing each other in time to the music. The two were lost in each other, the music and the feeling of skin on skin. Jou had the most unusual feeling that he could hear their hearts beating in time with the music as well. If the music stopped would theses two just stop as well? Cease to live? Fall over dead in the middle of lovemaking? Jou wondered all this as the two kissing progressed further into each other. Jou figured it was time to move on when Otogi was starting to claw at Honda's pants. He had turned to leave, even got a small distance away when.  
  
"He is waiting for you go to him" Jou froze, those words, the same ones that bided him before. Now they twined around him again but their pull was not so strong, more of a pulse, and invisible beat. He whirled around and looked at Honda who had said them, he was panting hard, Otogi had his head pressed against Honda in a way that would scar Jou had he been normal. Honda laced his hands in Otogi's hair and urged him on.  
  
"Who?" Jou asked lightly this time, for some reason he dreaded to answer, did not want to hear it but was compelled to find it al the same.  
  
"The cinnamon king" Honda breathed out groaning loudly after, Jou paid no heed to the groan, words echoed off the trees, whispering to him, screaming at him, humming to him. He could hear them all 'the cinnamon king' they all said, 'the cinnamon king' it was like a pulse the beat of the words hammering along with his heart. It all died away chased by a scream as Honda completed and Jou was released from the spell and walked off, back to the path.  
  
Alone on that path again. Where would it go this time, stretching out like a great snake ahead of him showing how to get to the next place. He walked down it watching the now almost teal sky, it was a pretty shade, very pretty, he walked for a long time like that. Beautiful face turned to the sky, feet bringing him where they will. Never once straying from the path. He looked down suddenly and giggled, not the yellow brink road but the road seemed to shimmer with every step he took, changing its colour constantly. He amused himself by watching the colour change 'the rainbow road' he dubbed it.  
  
Up ahead his path turned into a bright colourful forest, he wanted to be in it, felling the light pouring through the branches and fall on him. He walked quicker eyes focused on the forest where he seemed to need to go next. Step by step he got closer to it feeling it's draw. Only when he was almost there did he realize that it was not a forest as he had thought but a flower patch. A very big flower patch that exploded in colour, huge blooms hanging above with brilliant splashes in ever shade.  
  
He was under the big flowers, their soft colours playing on his skin and hair, changing them at their will. Jou walked along admiring giant green stalks that jutted out of the ground left and right. The path ended and he was sad to see it go, its changing colours had proven to be very amusing. Looking around to see where he was to go from here, the young blond noticed a ladder directly in front of him. It seemed to be made of green rope, and on closer inspection proved to be made of vine. He climbed the ladder and emerged into a land of light and colour. It seemed the sky above this area was colorless and took on the ever-swaying hues of the flowers below it. If he looked to long he would be tempted to jump right in and swim in the colours for a while feel their smoothness flowing over his skin. So instead he looked for the next path. He could see nothing that would help him. He was stranded on a large violet flower, nothing that could move him along popped out immediately at him. He looked over the edge and all he saw was the ground spiraling away from him. He pulled back and looked around, idly watching the swaying colours in the sky.  
  
"Need help?" a voice cut in and he looked up to see a boy, it was a familiar boy, standing there watching him. He had not heard the boy come, those soft purple eyes told him that he had been standing there for quite sometime.  
  
"Yes" Jou said wondering if Malik knew how to get out of here any better then he did.  
  
"Like this" he closed his eyes and large butterfly wings erupted from the air behind him. They were a deep blue and he flapped them twice, he grinned at Jou and walked to the edge. It was now or never Jou, doubted he could grow wings like that but shrugged and stood up anyways. "Follow me" Malik said and stood at the end with Jou, there was no more the ground just dropped away.  
  
"Like this" he closed his eyes as well and to his surprise he could feel the wings appear, it was a cold tingly feeling.  
  
"Yes, now fly" Malik said and leaped off the petal, wings fluttering behind him as he dove. The wind caught him and carried him to the next flower where he landed and waited for Jou to join him. Jou dropped off the edge without a second thought. The wind rushed by and chilled his shirtless top half; he shivered and opened his wings. He caught and was lifted, it was much less flying was he was gliding. The big open orange wings carried him to where Malik was standing waiting for him. Malik smiled and ran off the end of the next flower, appearing moments later carried by the playful wind to the next. Jou decided he enjoyed that as he was carried along like a feather and silky wings to catch up with his guide. Towards a large rose on the horizon, they sped, not talking, only gliding from flower to flower, wind ruffling hair and clothing, chilling skin. Flying through the swaying sky.  
  
Marik waited at the center of the rose, on the bed that was there. It was as big as it was red, covered in only the softest sheets, soft as the petals that surrounded him as he waited. Waited for his little butterfly to come and pollinate him.  
  
Malik led Jou to the rose, it was big and in the center there was a room with a big circular bed in it, at the center of the bed was Marik. He sat there pouting about being left alone.  
  
"Hello there" Marik said looking at Jou and Malik through half lidded eyes. "I thought you would never come"  
  
"We are here," Malik said grinning at the boy on the bed.  
  
"I missed you" Marik said sadly, the same deep blue tears running down his face, as did Yugi.  
  
"I'm back love," Malik said launching himself at the bed, he gathered the flower boy up in his arms and rocked him gently. They stayed that way for a while ignoring Jou, who just stayed there and watched, soon enough they would send him on his way, as did the others. Marik cooed low in his throat at Malik and nipped at his ear, Malik purred and nuzzled the other boy back. They began to kiss, lips meeting each other gently, tender emotions flowing. Not the primal feeling of those before them, but a tender loving feeling. It surrounded him, making his core buzz with warmth he smiled, they seemed so tender to each other. Their kisses went from being soft to harder, until they were gripping each other, trying to consume each other. It was magical to watch the degrading from pure to wanton; Marik was biting Malik's lip and pulling his down on top of the other teen.  
  
"He is waiting for you, go to him" Jou's head snapped up at those words, pulling him in again. By now he knew what to do.  
  
"Who?" he asked the answer already swimming in the depths of his mind.  
  
"The cinnamon king" they answered, Malik's voice a mewl and Marik's voice coming out strong and deep.  
  
"Why?" Jou was spinning in deeper again; the new information was going to send him reeling, as did the last ones. Though he had gone through it already it seemed so different each time. Every feeling was strange, how many ways can you drown?  
  
"Because he loves you" Marik answered, breathless all the same the words carried over and hit Jou right in the heart, making his world spin, titling the axis of reality. He froze and shattered, all the piece coming back to tether instantly or so it seemed. In a whoosh he breath came out, the two on the bed were now both undressed and kissing passionately, fire and tenderness surrounding them, like a thick pink mist. Jou looked out, the sea of flowers ended here and he could see the path restarted again. He leaped out the window and glided on his orange wings as far as he could before feet touched the path and the wings were gone. He resumed walking.  
  
Walking a shape formed out of the mist ahead of him, the sky had now progressed from teal to a dark blue, such a pretty piercing blue. The shape turned out to be a house, the house itself was not normal if you looked away and looked again it changed. A window there, then not, little things like that. When he looked away again just to see what it would do next and looked back it was neon green. He amused himself for awhile just watching to see what the house would change next, he didn't even notice he was in front of the house till the door was right in his face. He entered without knocking there was nothing unusual about the first room, noting at all, nothing unusual about the second. Ascending the stairs he found himself on the second floor where a figure cloaked all in black was standing.  
  
"We were waiting for you" two voices said, it was hard to tell it was indeed two voices they harmonized perfectly, one higher and one deeper.  
  
"Waiting for you" the other voice, echoed, just the deep one. The figure looked up so that the cloth of its cloak didn't cover its face. Ryou looked up from the depths of the material, pale face shining like a beacon from the black fabric.  
  
"You are finally here" he said pale lips moving and the words flowing around Jou, he could feel himself getting pulled by the words much as all the others had. Ryou held one hand out. Out of the darkness form behind Ryou came another figure, shining white in the semidarkness of the room. The figure stood beside Ryou exactly in the same pose. From white cloth Bakura's dark eyes could be seen.  
  
"Why were you waiting?" Jou asked, it was impossible that Bakura could fit behind Ryou and hide, he would have saw him earlier but he had seen nothing not a flash of the pure whiteness of Bakura's cloak and skirt.  
  
"We wanted to give you something" the voices paused, their odd synchronizing voice unable to tell one from the other, "from the Cinnamon king" They finished, the coats vanished and Jou was mildly shocked to find that all that was under there was, on both of them, a long transparent gown, a silky material that looked soft to touch and lacy underwear with a grater belt to hold of thigh high soaks. He looked away; Bakura was all white where as all the white on Ryou came from what could be seen of his hands face and hair, his lean figure was partially hidden by his gown. Hands both held a box out to him, it seemed innocent enough to him. Right when he was about to reach out and grab it they spoke again.  
  
"He is waiting for you, go to him," they said in unison.  
  
"Who?" same old thing as the last time, but as before he felt the pull, pulling him towards the little box.  
  
"The Cinnamon king" they answered, the pull got stronger more like a current in a fast river losing himself in the flowing water.  
  
"Why?" closer, like drifting downstream on a raft and feeling the current pulling him towards the waterfall that was just around the next bend.  
  
"Because he loves you" just a little closer now.  
  
"When?" his heart was pounding in his throat, fingers centimeters from the box, trembling.  
  
"Soon" their voices separated and wrapped around him like cords the word hitting him again and again pounding into his heart and mind. He pushed a little further, could almost reach it, fingers bushed against the box and he was free, he sagged a bit and picked up the box they held out. Grinning equally wide grins they turned and kissed soundly, lips locking together, a perfect fit. Jou watched them for a bit, eyes following the trail of pale hands roaming over silky material and over equally silky skin underneath. He looked into the box; all that was in it was soap. Light brown soap, he could smell nothing from it, he looked confused at the two boys in blank and white.  
  
"There" Bakura Panted pointing to a door, that led into a bathroom, this was the first time he had spoke without Ryou speaking with him. He looked at Ryou, they boy was looking at him, admiration shining in beautiful eyes.  
  
"What?" Jou looked at the door, still confused as to what he was supposed to do with the gift.  
  
"Wash yourself" Ryou said sparing a glance at Jou before grabbing Bakura and pulling the taller boy down into a kiss. Jou glanced at them and walked into the room, it was a spotless bathroom he was glad to say. The shower curtain was opened and shimmering like the path had been, it was a clear indication as to what Jou was supposed to do. Striping out of the pants that he had been wearing and his boxers he turned on the water and looked at the soap again to find that it had turned a deep shade of blue to match the sky outside. He smiled faintly at the soap and climbed into the shower and closed the curtain he was pleased to find that the lights weren't flashing in here.  
  
He raised the soap to his skin and began to wash, slowly at first but steadily building up the mist in the room began to take on a cinnamon smell. The smell washed over him cradling him like giant hands. He rinsed in the water letting the water and the smell combined begin to unwind him, they drew him in a wrapped around tight, he washed the smell was all around him, the very air was slick with it. He breathed it in, breathed it out and let it caress him all over. He opened his eyes wide for a second and looked around, someone was caressing him, he could see nothing, but he could feel it. Invisible hands roaming over his body, lighting nerve endings on fire, the smell on cinnamon surrounded him and coated him while the invisible hands tended to his needs. Closer, closer, those hands were talented, his world exploded.  
  
Eyes opened in a flash and Jou was awake gasping for air, trying to coax his starved lungs into working. He gasped in great lungful of air and stared around wildly, he was safe in his room...where he had fallen asleep. Images danced before his eyes, Yugi, Yami, Honda, Otogi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura, his cheeks coloured further then they were already flushed and he hoped out of his bed. What a dream.  
  
School had been a nightmare; he could not even look one of his friends in the eye, not sweet Yugi, no not without seeing him pinned to the table, Yami kissing him. Not Malik without seeing him and Marik doing things, and defiantly not Otogi or Honda. He couldn't even look at Ryou. He sighed and looked out the window, the breeze came in, tempting the children, leave your books, leave this place come and play it whispered in their ears pulling hair, trying to get attention. Jou wanted more then anything to get out of here but he still had half a day left to go.  
  
"Jounnichi?" the teacher asked, looking at the athletic young teen.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you wheel this book cart to the library?" she asked pulling out a cart piled with books the class had been going through, he nodded got up and began to push the cart down the hall. The squeaky wheel keeping a beat every three seconds Jou counted. Then on the edge of his hearing, a noise that he could just not pinpoint the whispers played with him. Yami's smooth voice  
  
"He is waiting for you, go to him"  
  
"The cinnamon king is waiting" Honda's voice echoed after Yami's  
  
"He is waiting because he loves you" Malik's stated  
  
"He is waiting, you'll meet soon" Ryou and Bakura's joined voices told him. Jou shook his head to clear his mind, that had been some weird dream and he would rather forget it all. It was not like most dreams it did not fade with the time but grow clearer and clearer in his mind. He came to the elevator and got in pushing the cart ahead of him.  
  
Seto mentally put his teacher on the list of people to get fired, what nerve she had to make his carry some form to the office, she would pay for that later, but for now he got in the elevator he didn't feel like taking the stairs and anyone who objected will also get fired. He entered the elevator to find the mutt already there.  
  
Jou groaned when the brunette got on but stubbornly did not look at him; this was not shaping up to be his lucky day. The bell went off signaling that he was on the right floor, he started to wheel the cart out when he caught it on the corner and tripped due to the jar and was falling when arms wrapped around him keeping him upright.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jou breathed in a sigh of relief when he froze.  
  
All he could smell was cinnamon.  
  
Kari: ^.^ review even to tell me you think I was smoking something ^.^  
  
Yami k.: -.- 


End file.
